


A World That Spins Without An Ounce Of Mercy

by xxxbookaholic



Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Light Angst, Nostalgia, very small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: onism:the awareness of how little of the world you’ll experience
Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898785
Kudos: 17





	A World That Spins Without An Ounce Of Mercy

Kazunari swiped through his instagram feed, eyeing the pictures as they passed by. They all held different things; beautifully arranged flowers, castles from Scotland, plates of eggs and toast, signs with city names carved gracefully into the wood. It was like travelling the world, except for one thing; his feet were still planted on the solid rehearsal room floor, the chattering from outside the door wasn’t in languages other than his own, and the world was still spinning without him even moving from his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
